Sakura's Birthday Party!
by JK-Chan
Summary: It's about Sakura's 13th birthday party! LAYOUT REVISED!


Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP! -_-;(SOB!) 

Author's Notes: This is my first fic! So be kind… n_n

~*Sakura's Birthday Party*~

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!!

Sakura turned off the annoying alarm clock, trying to sleep again. 

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!! WAKE UUUUUUUUP!!!" a super-irritating-high-pitched voice yelled to her.

"Hoe~!! Kero-Chan! I still want to sleep a little bit more!" Sakura pleaded.

"But you are the one who told me to wake you up if that alarm clock failed! For sure…" Kero replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"Hoe? Oh! That's right! I just remembered what day is today! Gomen ne, Kero-Chan!" Sakura said with a sweat drop on her face.

"Eh…? What day is today?" he asked, confused.

Sakura picked Kero from the air and began swinging him around. 

"It's my birthday!!" Sakura's face beamed with delight. A red spot appeared on the side of her face.

"I… I seeeeeeaaeaeaeaeaaeee… Put me douououuoown, Sakuraaaaa!" Kero demanded helplessly. His eyes started to form spirals.

"I'm 13 today! Oh, I'm so happy! Soon, I'll be able to stomp 'Nii-Chan!" she pictured a very terrified Touya stomped by a giant, grinning Sakura.

"O…Okay, but please… let me go…!" said the-accidentally-squished-Kero. 

"Hoe?! Ah! Gomen, ne, gomen, Kero-chan!!" the just-realized Sakura sorry Kero.

"Ne…Never mind…" Kero said with somewhat unwilling face.

After she changed her dress, a now-13-year-old Sakura ran down the stairs and hummeda cheerful tune. When she arrived at the lunch table, she spotted her father and her big brother, Touya.

  
  


"Ohayou, Otou-san!" she greeted happily.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," he greeted back politely.

  
  


"Happy birthday!" he handed Sakura a small yellow box with a large pink ribbon.

"Hoe! You do remember!" Sakura took the gift gratefully.

"She doesn't seem to grow, though…" 

STOMP!

"Ugh!" Touya had just got a stomp from an-unfortunately-standing-near-him Sakura. 

"Can I open it?" Sakura said to her father, ignoring a hurt Touya behind. 

"Of course!" Fujitaka-san answered with a smile.

Sakura opened it with wonder.

"Hoe! An usagi ribbon!" she squealed with joy.

Fujitaka went towards her and put the ribbon onto Sakura's hair.

"It suits you nicely." he commented.

"Ah…" Sakura seemed surprised a little bit.

"Arigatou, Otou-San!"

Suddenly, Touya stood up.

"I'm leaving…" he said, expressionlessly.

"Ah, be careful!"

"Aah! Chotto Matte!" 

Both Sakura and her father spoke at the same time.

Sakura followed his brother.

"Itte kimasu!" she shouted to his father, while struggled with her things.

"Be careful!" he shouted back and waved his hand.

_ Ah, Nadeshiko… Look at our Sakura…_ Fujitaka-san thought. 

      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted her friends.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu greeted back. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted with an over polite greetings. 

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!" 

"Today is your birthday, right?" Tomoyo asked with a kind-looking smile.

"Un!" Sakura answered shortly.

"In fact, I'm going to invite all of you to my party today!" she continued.

"Can you all come?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"Ats! Gomen ne, Sakura-chan! I have a piano lesson today!" Chiharu said in dismay.

"Me too! I have a Math tuition!" Naoko also said.

"I guess I have an appointment…" Rika answered and looked at Terada-Sensei.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan!" they all said.

"It's okay…" Sakura assured them, though she felt rather sad.

"Sakura-chan, I can come today," Tomoyo said calmly.

"Ho…Hontou?! That's great!" Sakura started to smile again.

"I…I also can!!" a popped-from-nowhere Shao Ran said loudly.

"Sha…Shao Ran-kun?" Sakura said, surprised. A huge teardrop on her side.

Shao Ran's face became red with shame. His heart throbbing hard.

_Why did I do this anyway?!  _he thought, blaming himself.

"Arigatou ne, it started at 5!" Sakura answered with her best smile.

"A…A!" he said, trembling. His face had become like a roasted-crab.

_What feeling is this?!_

"Shao Ran? Are you okay? Your face look red…"

"I…I'm okay!" he babbled in panic.

"Hoe?" the innocent Sakura confused.

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yo! Sakura! What are you making?! Cake? Cookies?!" the greedy Kero asked.

"Kero-Chan! This is for my birthday party tonight!" Sakura answered, looking annoyed. Kero was peeping at the large bowl Sakura was holding. She is going to make a Strawberry Cake.

"Can I have some~?!" Kero begged with outstanding innocent eyes.     

"La…Later, when the party started!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oi, Sakura!" Touya called her.

"It's 'Nii-Chan! Kero! Hide!" Sakura panicked.

"O…Ou!" Kero answered back by pretending to be a doll.

"Hm? What is that?" he asked, pointing his finger at Kero.

"Aa~ That's my doll,  right? D…Don't you remember?! Ahahahaha!" Sakura trying to lie to the suspicious Touya-who was still watching Kero deeply.

Kero was sweating hard. Sweat drops running down his round head.

Touya finally gave up and ignored the now-relieved Kero.

"Yukito is going to come tonight…" Touya told her.

"Yukito-San?! Hoe~! I must prepared more food! Mm… Does he like cookies?"

"I guess… He eats anything, anyway…" Touya answered matter-of-factly.

_Hoe! He's going to come! _Sakura thought happily.

"Well, I'm going out now…" Touya said.

"Eh? Where will you go?! Won't you be here when the party started?!" Sakura asked, feeling disappointed with her brother. 

"I'll be back soon, just going for a part-time work." 

"Ah! Great then… It's much better if we celebrated it together!"

"..."

"Whatever… **kaiju**." he insulted Sakura.

Veins popping from Sakura's head…

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sakura yelled angrily to the grinning Touya who just went outside calmly.

       ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(5 PM at Kinomoto Resident…)

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Sakura told the guest outside.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! Konbanwa!" she greeted the guest-which is Tomoyo.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied politely.

"Here, happy birthday!" she gave Sakura a big box with kawaii big fluffy ribbons.

"Ah… Arigatou ne, Tomoyo-chan…" she sweat dropped when she thanked Tomoyo.

"Ohohohoho…" Tomoyo gave her old Japaneese-hime-style laugh. 

DING DONG! 

The bell rang again.

"Shao Ran-kun! Please come in!" Sakura asked the red-faced boy. 

"Ano… happy birthday, this is for you…" he gave her a Chinese style wrap paper present, with many Tao symbols and Chinese dragons. (not that I thought it's good! n_n;)  

"Ah, arigatou, Shao Ran-kun!" she smiled at him.

Shao Ran's head felt like it would explode in any seconds.

"I…IT'S NOTHING!" he answered with unnecessarily-overloud- voice.

(Silent for 5 seconds…)

"A…Ahahahaha…" Sakura forced to laugh.

"Nanya? Tomoyo and that kid have come?" Kero suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Who do you mean by 'kid'?!" Shao Ran looked insulted.

"You, of course," Kero answered surely.

(Kero and Shao Ran had a glaring contest…)

"Ke…Kero-Chan, Shao Ran-kun…" Sakura tried to calm them.

DING DONG!

Yet, another bell rang.

"Hoe~! Coming!" Sakura said as she ran to the front door.

"Ah, Yukito-san!!" Sakura said, surprised.

Shao Ran and Kero stopped the glaring contest and turned around to see the guess.

"Here, I brought you a present" Yukito said, giving Sakura a huge, paper-bag present.

Everyone sweat dropped. (except Yukito, of course…)

"Ah… A…Arigatou… Yukito-san…" she hardly answered, still astounded by the huge colorful paper-bag present in front of her.

(2 minutes later…)

"Well, let's begin…" Fujitaka-san said.

He started to light up all 13 candles. (whoever said that's bad?!) And started to sing 'Happy Birthday to Sakura' loudly.

"Sakura, wish something!" Tomoyo said. 

Sakura wished with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, wind blew inside the room.

WHOOOOOSSH!!    

"Otou-san! Onii-chan! Yukito-san!" Sakura screamed as all of them fell down.

"They just fell asleep! Tomoyo said after she checked them.

(Yukito suddenly turned into Yue.)

"Stand back! It's a strong magic!" Shao Ran ordered, standing before Sakura.

The wind circled and forms a boy, a woman, and a beast figures.

Sakura's eyes wide with surprise.

"Eriol-kun! Ruby Moon-san! Spinel-san!" Sakura shouted.

"Na…Nanda?!" Shao Ran seemed surprised too.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-san, I suppose today is your birthday…" Eriol said mysteriously.

"Hoe, that's right! How did you know?!" she asked, confused.

"Ah, my feelings told me that you do and forced me to go here…" he answered.

"Hoe?!" Sakura shocked like remembering something.

"What happened?" Shao Ran whispered.

"No…Nothing!" Sakura assured him.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we celebrated the party together?!" Ruby Moon cheerfully suggested.

"A…A!" Sakura agreed.

They all celebrated Sakura's party. They have games, chats, and many delicious foods Sakura made.

"Sakura, open the presents!" Ruby Moon suggested again hyperactively.

Sakura opened Tomoyo's… It was a dress… (or should I call it battle costume?) It was purple and blue, and has many fluffy pink ribbons everywhere… Tomoyo also equipped it with a pink headband with blue and purple ornaments…

"Ah, arigatou… It's marvelous…" she sweat dropped.

"Ohohohoho…" Tomoyo gave her 'unique' laughing style again.

After that was Shao Ran's-which was a pink cup with a Kero-like winged teddy bear, then Yukito's (a whole bunch of various cakes which made everyone—except Yukito, of course, to sweat drop… -_-;)

"Arigatou, Shao Ran-kun! I really like it!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

Shao Ran went red again.

"Y…You're welcome…" he answered nervously.

The last present was from Eriol. (and others) He somehow managed to prepare the present in such short time… (considering who he was, I think that's normal… n_n;)

Sakura opened the wrap paper and found a beautiful home made teddy bear…

"Hoe! This is so cute! Arigatou, Eriol-kun!" Sakura praised.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san…" he answered with a kind smile like Tomoyo's.

Shao Ran seemed very mad behind Eriol… Even the atmosphere felt burning with his exaggerated rage… (well… -_-;)

"Eh…?!" the just-realized-what-happened-to-the-tense-atmosphere Sakura said.

(After such exhausting moments…)

Sakura went up to her room. Her friends had all went home… Sonoko-san picked up Tomoyo, (with her somewhat 'guards'.) Shao Ran went home all by himself, (he was still grumbling… -_-;) and Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel just went with the same way they came in the first place… 

Sakura slammed the door and dropped fast to her bed. She quite have that somewhat headache because of today. She was tired, but she was also happy… She really liked it when she could be together with her friends… 

Sakura turned to the left and suddenly remembered something…

_In my birthday wish, I wish Eriol-kun can also come… _she thought.

_Hoe~! Never thought it would really happened so fast!_

                   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(-_-; Meanwhile…)

"Eh? Why are we sleeping here?" Touya and Fujitaka-san confused.

**                                                         ~*THE END*~**

So, how you like it? ^_^ It's my first fic. Please R&R! Thanks! #n_n#

#n_n# (JK-Chan)


End file.
